truly real
by duo lovers
Summary: its a story for daya's girl challenge... no summary just peep inside


hello guyz hope di and you all like this story...

 _ **sorry for mistakes...**_

 _ **i know there are so many loop holes in this story...but phir bhi parh laina plz**_

 _ **here we go...**_

a sucide case is bring in a hospital...

a girl of nearly around 17-18 in age...her wrist main vein is cut ...her parents are so panicked...begging doctor to admit their daughter but doctor is arguing with them ...

dr : dekhia blood loss bht ho chuka hai inka...hum admit nai kar sakty ... hamary hospital k blood bank mai blood khatum ho chuka hai...aur phir ye police case bhi hai...

a girl standing far from the site thought how would be the world so cruel that one patient is dying infront of their eyes ...and they are arguing instead of saving the life patient... **yes it is a cruel reality which we today also facing...ah alas...**

 **drs first duty is to save a patients life...not reporting to police...or any other matter...**

 **i am just speechless with such cruel behaviour of doctors even today also...**

a girl nearly 22 come forward ... sir larki ka blood lost bht ho chuka hai ... hum doctor hain ... hamara farz hai k hum logon ki jaan bachain...mai is bachi ki jaan bachaungi... agar ap nai bachaingy tu... kun hamara farz hai ye ... is bachi ki zamanat mai deti hun apko... blood ka intezam mai karungi... lkn sir plz insaniat k naty hi sahi plz is bachi ko bacha lain...apko apny bachoon ki qasam hai...sir plz

dr : noded...and ordered operation theratre ready karo fast ... hurry up

girl : ap fikar nai karain... maa jee ... apki beti ko kuch nai hoga...i promised you

 **nurse patient ka blood group B+ hai hamain blood chaiya hoga...girl mera blood group B+ hai mai blood dungi...**

 **nurse : noded ... and take her for blood donation process**

after so many struggles doctors are able to save the girls life...but she is in some mental stress also...

dr came out from the OT and gave the news to her parents...that she is saved...

parents : joined their hand infront of doctor.. apka bht bht shukria

...apny meri beti ko bacha lia

dr : thanks tu apko us larki ka karna chaiya jisny meri ankhain waqt par khol dein...aur woh bachi bach gai...agar zara si bhi dair aur hoti tu kuch bhi hosakta tha...

woh hamary dr gupta ki intern hain dr areej nam...hai unka...

waisy apki beti ka case dr gupta ko reffered kardia hai...he is a cycologist...and as your child in some kind of mental stress...

 **at dr. gupta cabin...**

dr gupta : dr areej tum us bachi k sath kuch sessions karo...bachi ki mental reports dekh kar lag raha hai k she is in some mental stress ...

dr : areej noded

 **at patients room...**

dr areej enters...with

hello baccha...kaisy ho ap...feeling better kahin dard tu nai...horaha apko...apki reports bilkul thik hain...bs kuch stress hai apko...shayad

girl : ( blankly stared at the doctor ) and asked one question...apny mjhy bachaya kun

dr : ( calmly ) its my duty bachy...ap mjhy apna dost bana sakti hun...so are we frnds...ap mjh sy share kar sakty ho apni problem...bacchy ...i help you

girl : started sobbing...dr ap kisi ko bataogy tu nai...( scared ) ...mummy papa ko bhi nai...

dr : nai bachy...you can trust me

girl : i attempt suicide because some one betaryed me...i luv him very much. ...but he left me...because i was not beautiful ( she started crying)

dr : ( amazed ) on this silly issue you attempt to suicide...her parents cryingand begging face revolve in his mind... **how could be our generation is so silly ... that for some cheap people and** **feelings** **we hurt our most precious relation...why the person who attempt to sucide could not think about the relations which suffered after him...their helpness...their loneliness ...their sorrow that they not able to safe his child...killed him day by day...**

dr ( heaved a deep sigh ) : dekho bacchy apny apny baary mai socha...magar apny parents k bary mai nai socha...ap tu dukh sy nikal jati...suicide karky ...magar apky parents unka kia...woh jo apko deserve nai karta ap usky lia khudko marna chahti ho...magar woh jo apko deserve karty hain apky parents unky lia ap kuch bhi nai karna chahti...bolo...bachy...dekho bachy we are womens...God created us with all honours...we have so much powers...we can handle every difficult situation...we have this ability ...we are not zero but if we are then every who try to humilate us could become also zero...zero have the ability to bring evolution and change the world into zero...we also have the power to bring evolution...suicide is not the solution of every problem...if we could face the problem with bravery then there is no problem in your and every girl life think about ...agar abhi marna chaho tu ye zehar ki bottle rakh rahi hun...magar marny sy pehly apny maa bap ka zaroor soch lena...

and the doctor exits from the room...

girl ( thinks ) : i should support my parents ...i am there only child...oh God thanks for saving my life i am doing this for such cheap person...who left me just because i am not beautiful...ah alas...

he pick up the bottle of poison and broke it into pieces... **in my opinion every girl should face the problem with bravery and break the legs of problem...just like the girl did with the bottle of poison...**

.

.

.

at evening

dr areej enter the room

dr : tu apny kia faisla kia

girl : i will fight with my problems with bravery and never bow down against any problems ...

dr : good bacchy...dekho ye jo problems hoti haina just like i am holding a glass of water...

i hold this glass for 15- 20 mins in a straight manner...what will happened...manner

girl : nothing happened doctor...

dr : but if i hold the glass in a straight manner for one hour...what will hapened...

dr : you would fell ache in your arm

dr : good bacchy...but if i hold this glass of water for whole day ...what will happen...

girl : your hand will become numb...you would face severe muscles stress or may be paralysis...you might need some medication also...

dr : hmmm...right bachy...

did i add more water in this glass when it is in my hand...

girl : noded in no...

dr : hmm...so bacchy its mean the weight of water remain constant...so why my hands ache...or become...numb...how could i be able to ease this pain

girl ( think ) : dr put down the glass...then you can able to ease the pain

dr : excellent bacchy...

the problems are just like this example...

if these problem stay in our mind for few time it will be okay...but for more time if these problems will stay in our mind ...they would become our mind numb...

and we can not be able to do any thing...

It's important to think of the challenges or problems in your life, But EVEN MORE IMPORTANT is to 'PUT THEM DOWN' at the end of every day before you go to sleep…

.

That way, you are not stressed, you wake up every day fresh &strong & can handle any issue, any challenge that comes your way!

.dr : rufffled the girls hair...ab samjh ai bat meri ...bacchy..

girl : noded happily...and say thanks doctor apny meri ankhain khol din...

warna mery maa bap tu jity ji mar jaty ...mjhy kho kar...mere siwa inka is duniya mai koi nai hai...

dr : meri bat hamesha yad rakhna...aur tmhain ab discharge bhi mil sakta hai ...kun ab tmhara mind stressed nai hai...always be happy baccha in life

now the story ends here ...hope you people understand the main point of the story...

 **bht sary log chahy betrayal ka masla ho ya problems sy ghabra kar suicide attempt karny ki koshish karty hain phir chahy koi girl ho ya boy...ye nai sochty k unsy wabista logon aur relations unka kia hoga ...woh tu chaly jaingy magar apny peechy bht sari zindagian affected karty jaingy...jo na agy barh paingy aur na peechy...bs usi lamhy jb apny suicide attempt kia hoga usimy qaid hokar reh jaingy ya jeety ji mar jaingy...**

 **...**

 **so plz aisy koi harkat na karain balky bahaduri sy apny masail ko solve karain**

 **...becuz if there is a problem there is a way also ...**

 **bs apny apsy apni feelings sy bahir nikal kar thori himmat aur bhaduri sy cheezon ko face karna hota hai ...samjhna hota hai..and all Will be fine...just like the above mention girl...but koi guide karny wala bhi tu chaiya hota hai right. ..your parents are the best guide...they are experienced ... .so plz dont hide the matters from them...if we done any wrong they scold us or even beat us ...but they guide also us and their guiding help us to lead to the right path...parents are our best frndz also...they are just like flowers with petal...what would happened if flowers are without petals they looking ugly...pollination can not be done...and flowers will be destroy finally...petals save from summer winter autumn spring they protect the flower...from any harm...just like our parents who save their from harm. ..and then if their child get any harm from any one else...its a big shock for parents...and in this reaction they scold or beat us...becuz they can not bear tears in our eyes...** **its good that today our generation belives on their ownself ….but some times its dangerous also…so we should take advices from our parents also…and then take decisions with your own self**

 **we think k hamary sath jitna bura hua hai utna kisi aur k saath nai hua it's a human nature so** **jb tk hum apni "main" sy bahir nikal kar nai sochty ...apna dukh hi bara nazar ata hai...magar believe me jis din hum apni us " main " sy nikal kar sochaingy apna dukh chota aur har aik ka dukh ziada bara nazar ayga**

 **...because God created man to share the worries of man kind...**

 **aik aur is story mai betaryal beauty ki buniad par hua hai ...**

 **agar some one love you ...he dont care about what you are what is your status...how is your personalities ...**

 **because love has no eyes to judge other...its a feeling...which can develop towards every person...on which our heart is attracted or attached** **… phir who koi bhi hosakta hai our parents bhi ….our sister and brother bhi…our pets bhi or our lover also etc ..bs har bar angle of love change hojata hai ..is lia hum har aik love ko categorized kar dety hain…jis tarah humny angles ki types ko categorized kia hai ..its so simple if we think…but we make it complicated..so jitna so jitna simple angle hoga utna hi hamari complications khatam hoti jaingy** **...cruelity is not the nature of love guys...hope apko meri bat samjh agai hogi...**

 **so any one who faces problem just think about the above mention girl ...and face the problem with bravery...**

 **and always be happy in life**

 _thanks meri bak bak suny k lia.. .and sorry agar bura laga ho tu kisi ko...di ye mainy apky lia likha hai ...i dont know kaisa hai...but hope apko acha lagy...i am very confuse and nervous di_ _…..i know itna acha nai hai but phir bhi ye story parh laina…._

 _its a true incident happened with my senior doctor areej ...who handle this case...thats why i not mention the name of the girl..._

 _its impact is so powerful on me that 2 years before when my elder sister died...i face the reality...and stand back and support my whole family..._

 _i missed my sister even today also...but never cry ...bcuz it is painful...but it is a reality tooo..._

 _so every one who face problems in life ...but it is the reality ...that where is the life there is the problems..._

 _take care_

 _buy_

 _duo lovers . ..._ _.._


End file.
